


11:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos turned to a villain when the latter disrupted lunch with his daughter.





	11:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos turned to a villain when the latter disrupted lunch with his daughter in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
